El problema de las mil flechas
by lemarshmallowqueen
Summary: La guardiana del Templo del Espíritu parecía genuinamente divertida con sus propias palabras, e Impa sabía que tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que no era la primera vez que la futura reina se paseaba por aquellos lares gracias a la misma razón. / Insinuación de Zelink. OoT AU.


El problema de las mil flechas

El calor abrasivo de la tarde veraniega dio pronto paso al fresco de la noche que ya se avecinaba, y el sonido de las aves diurnas que se dirigían a sus nidos junto con el de las nocturnas en pleno despertar comenzaron a hacer eco alrededor de todo el Valle Gerudo. Se le sumaron a esto los resoplidos de un corcel blanco y su trote constante, el choque de los cascos siendo amplificado por los muros de piedra entre los que éste y su jinete se encontraban rodeados.

El viaje de dos días y medio hacia las tierras áridas que se situaban al oeste de Hyrule había sido un bienvenido descanso para Impa, y ella incluso podría admitir que había llegado a ser relajante. Después de todo, no había prisa en llegar a su destino, y esto le había dado cabida para permitirse respirar algo del tan necesitado aire fresco –y es que tanto el rey como ella misma estaban más que conscientes de que entre más tiempo pasase, había más probabilidades de culminar la misión victoriosamente.

Divisando el puente que la llevaría con las gerudo, la mujer de las sombras dejó escapar un suspiro. Bajó la capucha que protegía sus ojos del sol para descubrir su rostro, y pronto los guardias de la entrada, en reconocimiento, abrieron las rejas de par en par para darle paso a la guardiana de la princesa, la pelo platinado asintiendo en saludo a ambas antes de pasar hacia dentro de la fortaleza. La suerte estaba de su lado al haber nacido mujer, pensó. A pesar de los tratados y relaciones diplomáticas que ahora mantenían con los hylians y las demás razas, las orgullosas guerreras veían difícil el deshacerse tan rápido de unas costumbres ya arraigadas en su comunidad desde hacía ya incontables generaciones –más específicamente, del desprecio a cualquier ser del género masculino que no fuese la persona elegida cada cien años para ser su rey.

Sin contar los asaltos a caravanas de viajeros que se atreviesen a cruzar por sus desiertos, pero era preferible no pensar en ello.

La meta de Impa era el área de prácticas de tiro al blanco, y allí se dirigió sin preámbulos. Era un lugar que nunca estaba exento de participantes, pero el día de hoy una de ellas resaltaba entre la multitud; con piel enrojecida por el sol constante y cabello rubio recogido en una cola alta, Zelda era fácilmente detectable entre aquél mar de pieles morenas y cabelleras rojizas.

- Lleva así casi todo el día de hoy, y la tarde de ayer. -le informó Nabooru a la sheikah, apenas verla desmontar cerca de ella. La guardiana del Templo del Espíritu parecía genuinamente divertida con sus propias palabras, e Impa sabía que tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que no era la primera vez que la futura reina se paseaba por aquellos lares gracias a la misma razón.– El chico debería agradecer de que no lo esté usando a _él_ de tiro al blanco.

Y como para afirmar las palabras de la morena, una de las flechas lanzadas por la princesa asestó en lo que vendría a ser la entrepierna del muñeco de prácticas. Las tres gerudos que se habían reunido a su alrededor para observarla mientras descansaban de sus propios quehaceres vitorearon y aplaudieron con entusiasmo.

- A su padre no le importa dejarla escapar de sus labores un par de días para que se relaje, –comentó Impa, ojos rubíes fijos en la pose y técnica de su protegida; a sesenta metros del blanco y teniendo aquella precisión, era algo para enorgullecerse.– pero no puede seguir así. Algún día será reina, y no podrá darse el lujo de-

- De ni siquiera respirar, así que mejor que lo haga mientras puede hacerlo. –le interrumpió de buena gana Nabooru, sonriéndole con despreocupación. Dando media vuelta, la joven mujer puso una mano en el hombro de la de mayor edad.– Además, ¡quién sabe! A lo mejor ya para ése entonces tengamos un príncipe consorte que, por una vez, no la haga rabiar.

- Ojalá fuera así de fácil…

Luego de un par de palmaditas, la morena se alejó de Impa para regresar a sus labores, y ésta última vio allí su momento para acercarse a su futura gobernante. Con quince años recién cumplidos, Zelda poseía una destreza impresionante con el arco y la flecha –era un talento natural que la propia sheikah le había ayudado a mejorar, y parecía ser su único modo de desahogo además del harpa y la ocarina.

Una flecha más de la mano de Zelda zumbó por los aires, su blanco siendo el pecho del maniquí.

- Pocos súbditos suyos creerían que la princesa de Hyrule es así de agresiva.

- Pocos súbditos míos saben con lo que tengo que lidiar. -fue la respuesta inmediata de la rubia, quien tomó otra flecha y la puso en posición antes de girarse a la mujer. Su voz era seria, pero no cortante; aquello era buena señal.– ¿Ya se ha acabado mi tiempo aquí?

- Partiremos al amanecer. Aún le queda tiempo para seguir dejando como alfiletero al muñeco.

- Excelente.

Otra flecha, y el maniquí fue dejado virtualmente tuerto. Ambos ojos de Impa se abrieron en apreciación.

- ¿Qué fue ésta vez? -preguntó su guardiana por fin, y Zelda dejó escapar un bufido leve, casi inexistente ante esto.

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- Está bien, no tiene porqué hacerlo.

Una flecha, otra flecha, otra flecha…

- Link me dijo que como reina daría asco.

Ah, allí estaba.

- ¿Así de la nada le dijo aquello?

Otra flecha más. El muñeco de prácticas muy seguramente tendría indigestión por lo que restaba de aquél día.

- No… -y la rubia bajó momentáneamente el arco y se encogió de hombros, luciendo un rubor en sus mejillas que muy probablemente era dado gracias a la vergüenza.– Le… dije que era una persona insufrible e intolerable, y que era más que comprensible que los kokiri ya no lo quisieran en el bosque con ellos.

Impa tuvo que observarla con reproche ante esto, su ceño frunciéndose en desaprobación, y la futura reina enfrentó su mirada con la suya propia –avergonzada y arrepentida por tales palabras, pero dispuesta a enmendar su error si se le daba la oportunidad. Allí fue cuando, con asombro, se dio cuenta de un detalle muy importante: Zelda no estaba allí desahogando su furia contra Link, estaba allí desahogando su furia para con ella misma.

Exhalando por la nariz, la mujer mayor se cruzó de brazos y la miró con comprensión.

- ¿Ha pensado que hará para disculparse con él?

- He hablado con mi padre, y está dispuesto a darle un dormitorio en los cuarteles del castillo y hacerlo entrenar para convertirse en un caballero. Tiene fe en su habilidad con la espada. –le respondió con cansancio, relajando su posición y tornando su atención completamente hacia su interlocutora.– El problema es que Link acepte.

- Probablemente lo hará, princesa, si está al tanto del porqué los kokiri preferirían no tenerlo instalado en la aldea.

- Por tener a un único hylian con ellos no se acabará el mundo. Sólo les inquieta que haya perdido su forma de niño.

La chica estaba molesta por aquello, e Impa lo sabía bien, pero también comprendía que los niños del bosque eran en sí una comunidad temerosa y cerrada. Ni aún luego de la insistencia de Saria el descontento general se había apaciguado; no había mucho que se pudiese hacer al respecto.

- Mandaré a por él apenas lleguemos al castillo. -asintió Zelda para sí misma con convicción, colgándose el arco transversal a su cuerpo y caminando hacia el maniquí para recuperar las flechas. Impa la siguió de cerca para ayudarla.

- ¿Y tiene idea a dónde enviará a buscarle?

- A la Aldea Goron, –contestó, como si fuese obvio.– Siempre va allí cuando quiere liberar energía. Darunia lo deja romper las rocas dispuestas para las comidas con el martillo.

- Ya… veo.

Impa parpadeó un par de veces, maravillada –era impresionante cómo se parecían esos dos.


End file.
